Rules
These are the basic rules of the clan, all clan members are to follow these always!!! In-Game / RP * Follow the Warrior Code * Kits are to stay within camp * If trespassers are found, they are to be escorted out of the territory if they do not have a message for us. *Any OOC information cannot be used in RP unless the character knows about it *There must be a queen in the clan in order for kits who are not old enough to eat prey to join General / OOC * Respect other members * Do not cause drama * Never spam any EC chat * People outside the clan are to be treated kindly, no matter what is going on within RP * Racism of any kind will not be tolerated The Warrior Code ''-For those who would like a reminder-'' 1. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from the other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. 2. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. 3. Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. 4. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. 5. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. 6. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. 7. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. 8. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires. 9. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. 10. A gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. 11. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. 12. No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different Clan. 13. The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. 14. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense. 15. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. 16. Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall. Exceptions & Additional Rules to the Warrior Code * Medicine cats may not have a mate or kits. * Kits must stay in camp until they are apprenticed, and are not allowed to hunt. * The safety of the Clan is more important than the safety of one cat. * Clans must not unite together to drive out another Clan. * Clans must not force another Clan to share territory. * Enemy patrols must not attack cats if they are on a mission all four Clans agree on. * Cats cannot eat when going to the Moonstone or Moonpool to speak with StarClan * Cats on their way to the Moonstone or Moonpool are allowed to cross other Clans' territories to get to their destination. * At the lake, cats may travel on other Clans' grounds as long as they are within two fox-lengths of the lake; for instance, to go to a Gathering. * Cats may travel on other Clan territories if they have something to report or ask for help. * The code is flexible about leadership challenges. Cats may challenge a weak or cruel leader if their Clan is in danger, and if their leadership threatens the Clan, the code expects a warrior to challenge their leader. -See the page: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/The_Warrior_Code -